Unexpected and Totally Forbidden
by AngelMe91
Summary: Tohru is a junior in HS. Always the type to follow the rules, she is unexpectedly pulled towards someone who is not only against present approval, but also illegal. She watches as the unexpected happens, pulling her into a complex and unfair world.
1. Meeting Mr Hatori

**This is technically my second FanFic, but I do have some knowledge in writing so hopefully it won't seem that way. This one is an inspiration I randomly had….. so I probably update this more than others. I will not necessarily stick with the characters' personality from the anime, but I will try to incorporate it as much as possible. Hopefully you will like it. Read and review. No reviews means no updates.**

"Ugh, I can't believe its Junior year already! I have a feeling that this year will bring hell!" Arisa complained to Tohru. She grudgingly eyed all the students returning for another year, each scurrying quickly past the ex-Yankee.

"Aw, it can't be that bad. Look, we are Juniors! Can you believe. Soon it will be college!" Torhu said cheerily, then it struck her, _Oh no! College! I'm not ready for college! I don't even know where to go or if I will have enough money! I'm not smart enough for a scholarship. So many people are much smarter than me!_

Panic rose in Tohru as she heard a voice behind her. "You are worried Tohru. Why the panic?" Saki suddenly appeared behind the two girls. Tohru turned around and screamed in joy. She hasn't seen her friend for almost the entire summer due to her work.

"Hana-chan! I missed you!"

"Yes, yes, I missed you too." Saki hugged Tohru gently then pressed on the subject. "So why are you worried Tohru? Did something happen over the summer?"

"What? Oh, no, I was just thinking that it is Junior year and I don't even know what college to apply to. It is important to know now, that's all." Tohru shrugged, she did not like worrying her friends.

"What!" exclaimed Arisa. "You were worried about that! Oh Tohru, Junior year just began so you have a whole year. Stop worrying now. Geesh, whether you find out now or day before sending out the applications does not matter. Chill!" Arisa patted Tohru on the head. "Well, I got to split to class. It's too bad we don't have any classes together, except for Chemistry. It makes me sad."

Tohru, whose mood was brought up by Arisa's words, were shunned back down. "I know! I don't know what I am going to do! I don't have any friends but you guys! And I don't even have any classes with Hana-chan!" Tohru slouched but when she saw the worry on her friends' faces, she quickly took back her statement. "You know what, we're good friends so it's no big deal. I mean, making new friends is fun and it's not like it's the end of the world, right?" Her friends agreed at her positive outlook, and each girl hurried to class.

"Ugh! I can't find it!" Tohru exclaimed. She went through all her classes and was at her last one, History. She had a Mr. Souma, Hatori. She would be late, she knew it. She found her class and saw a youngish-looking man sitting at a desk. Quickly, she took a seat in the back of the classroom. (She was not late).

"Morning class, my name is Mr. Souma. However, due to the fact that we have another Mr. Souma in this school, just call me Mr. Hatori. When I call your name do not tell me who you are. Want to try and figure it out myself. Then once I point you out, please come up and grab a textbook." Mr. Hatori went through a list of names though he only got a few right. One such name was Chei. When he got it wrong, Chei raised his hand, indicating it was him. "You're Chei?" Mr. Hatori asked.

"Yes."

"You don't look like a Chei."

"That's what my parents named me!" Chei protested.

"Well then, your parents were wrong." The class burst out in laughter and Tohru herself couldn't suppress a few giggles. The list went on. Finally, Mr. Hatori reached Tohru's name. "Tohru…." He searched the faces and looked right at Tohru. "You're Tohru." Tohru nodded then got up to grab the textbook. Mr. Hatori handed it to her without a second glance. The book was worn and old and the cover was ready to fall out. _Wow, these must be pretty old. I will have to do something about it at home._

When Mr. Hatori was finished with attendance, he stood up. Looking around, he tested the class, then spoke, "In this class I will test your limits. You will find that there are many things that annoy me. One such _things_ is saying the word "like" every other sentence. I don't care what your teachers permit you, you will not use "like" in this class unless it is used in the correct context. I will be lenient at first, but if it persist, I will take off points.

My class is hard. Probably the hardest class you will have this year. It is not hard because the subject is hard but because I will keep challenging you and raising the bar, whether you are ready or not. Most of you, probably, will hate me by the end of the year. Well, guess what, I don't care!" Mr. Hatori spoke the last words with enthusiasm. Tohru was surprised by his voice, expecting a dead monotone, like a robot. Instead, he had different pitches and volumes, as if this wasn't work and he was as comfortable as ever.

"However, even if you hate me, and even if some of the things I do don't make sense, all is essential to life. You will find me talking very little of history and more on building you character and what is out there. There were many parents that questioned my teaching style, and your probably will do the same. However, once again, I don't care. This is my class and I will teach it how I see fit. By the end of the year your presentation skills will increase, you test taking skills will increase, and overall, you will act, think, and talk smarter than you are now.

You will also learn that you can't know everything! Nobody can. Except me, I'm the exception." Once again the whole class laughed and Tohru joined. Afterwards, As Mr. Hatori went over the rules, Tohru smiled, listening intently. _This will be an interesting class. I like this teacher already. There is no way I could hate him. He is so cool!_

"I thought Mr. Hatori was awesome!" Arisa exclaimed when Tohru and she were exchanging thoughts about their current classes. Saki has stayed after-school so they were not walking home together.

"I know! I agree."

"So many Seniors told me he is mean and that they hate him. I don't know what their problems were." Arisa added enthusiastically. She was in bright spirits now that school was over, even though that day was filled with introductions more than actual classes. Tohru smiled at her friend. They walked together until they had to take separate roads to get home. As soon as Arisa was out of sight, Tohru's insecurity claimed her and she hunched her shoulders, brought her head down, and walked home as quickly as her legs could take her.

Kyoko was already making lunch when Tohru returned. She was surprised to find her mother home. "Mom, why aren't you at work? Are you sick?"

"Do I look sick to you? I doubt I would be cooking if I was sick." Kyoko said sarcastically. Tohru smiled, she loved playing this game.

"Oh, well, if you're not sick, aren't you being irresponsible for not going to work?" Tohru answered back. Kyoko laughed.

"Well, I see I have a very ungrateful daughter. I came here to make her lunch and see how her first day of school is and this is how she treats me!" It was Tohru's turn to laugh and she ran up to hug her mother in greeting. The two girls chatted animatedly while the spaghetti sauce was heating. Tohru loved spaghetti.

September came and went and October was near its end. Junior year did seem to clash with everything, just as Arisa has predicted. Tohru did not seem to have time with her friends at all, not able to juggle it in between schoolwork and work. She tried to hang out with them during lunch but she was barely ever able to find them. With everything that was happening, Tohru began to feel alone. She liked her classes, it seemed that the teachers really want you to learn, but Tohru couldn't help but feel that everything she cherished and knew was slipping away.

Her only highlight of the day were classes with Mr. Hatori. She only had him every other day (the school ran an A-day and B-day schedule) which never seemed enough. She did learn that his test were extremely hard, his pop quizzes impossible, and his character very outspoken, sarcastic, and blunt. However, she had no complaints. He was intelligent and even though he was slightly ignorant due to his huge ego, Tohru couldn't help but admire him.

Tohru learned a great horror, or at least is seemed like a horror to her on a rainy day in October. It was nearing Halloween, winter had come with sudden force, and rain began to pour during lunch. The cafeteria was in another building so all the students were forced to run through the pouring rain. Tohru did not put in mind to bring an umbrella and her jacket was not waterproof. However, even though on her way to the cafeteria it rained cats and dogs, on her way to class it was a drizzle. Not wanting to get wet, Tohru wrapped her jacket around and went into a slight jog. She saw Mr. Hatori on the way school.

Tohru always learned to be polite and she was used to saying "Hello" or "Good-Morning" or "Good-Afternoon" to all the teachers she passed. This was no exception. Slowing her jog to a swift walk, once she was beside the teacher, Tohru turned her head and spoke, "Hello, Mr. Hatori."

His response was nothing of the ordinary. Every gentleman, when seeing a girl, whether she was 30 or just 17, would reply. Mr. Hatori, though sarcastic in all his ways, was still raised under parents who adhered to respect. He simply spoke one word, yet it made Tohru smile the greatest smile. Without a change in his voice, Mr. Hatori simply spoke, "Ma'am."

Tohru kept on walking, her heart beating faster, her smile wider, and head light, and her brain repeating over and over again, _He said ma'am. He called me ma'am! Oh my God, he called me ma'am!_ That's when she stopped. She was near her locker when she froze in her tracks, realizing her actions and thoughts. _It can't be!_ She thought to herself. Her breathing became rapid as new thoughts swarmed in. _A regular person should not feel these things. He is my teacher! Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel happy that he spoke one word?_

Tohru's head spun as she came to only one explanation. Tohru couldn't like…

**Well, that is all for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I will not give pairs for they MIGHT very. Surprise! Review so I will know what you think. If it is bad or if no reviews come then I might just end the project. (I will still write, but I will NOT post. See, now you're forced to review). Once I get a decent amount of reviews, I shall update.**


	2. Paranoid Little?

**Hello once again. Usually I would not have updated until I got more reviews but I felt sorry for yo guys and I was getting tired of keeping this on my computer. Expect a new chapter soon though only, of course, if I get enough reviews. So tell your friends and other people on fanfic to RR :-D enjoy**

Tohru sat idly by a table. Haru has thrown a surprise party and Tohru was one of the people invited. Kyo and Yuki were also expected to come. Momiji was already there. Tohru was fretting about her chemistry test which she had the next day. Somehow she didn't seem to find time to study this weekend and the party was supposed to last until 9pm that night. She hoped to study the night before, on Saturday, but ended up working and falling asleep afterwards. _I am going to fail! How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have come, but no. I cannot abandon Rin like this, and I haven't seen Kyo and Yuki in such a long time._

Yuki and Kyo lived an hour away from Tohru. She spent her summer vacation with them since she ended up working nearby. However, once September came, she has not seen them since. The thought of seeing them made her smile. It was worth it, even if she did fail her test.

The party was supposed to start at five but Yuki and Kyo didn't come around until quarter 'till six. Then were arguing amongst themselves when they walked in. "I told you to take the left turn, you idiot! That is why you should have let me drive!" Kyo's voice awoke Tohru from her daydream.

"You will drive once you get your license, you dumb cat. Not my fault you don't know how to keep the speed limit." Yuki responded coolly. His expression was calm while Kyo's was fuming. For some reason, Tohru began to worry if the smoke detector will go off.

"I can too keep the speed limit! I just don't understand why they make us drive so slow! It's so stupid." Kyo began swinging his arms and everyone was backing away, afraid to get hit.

"It's called following directions, which is something you don't know. It is there for a reason, which is something you don't have. Yuki replied. He did not raise his volume but his voice were like silver daggers.

"Why you mother-"

"Hey guys." Tohru stepped next to them. Kyo looked at her stupidly, arms still raised in the air. Yuki, glanced at her, his devil eyes suddenly washing away to be filled with warmth. Kyo also relaxed and lowered his hands, smiling warmly. "So, how was your ride? Was everything alright?" Tohru knew the answer but she decided to allow the guys to forget about the driving incident. They would never admit to her what happened, even though they announced everything on their way in.

"It went well, Ms. Honda. We're sorry we're late." Yuki was the first to speak. Kyo just nodded in agreement.

"Oh, no, it's alright. Rin still didn't get here. Haru, when is she coming?" Tohru turned around to face a boy with black and white hair. He glanced up, finishing off one of the cookies that were supposed to be left alone until the party began. (He couldn't help himself).

"She's on her way. She thinks she is picking up some paperwork I asked her to take." He came over to greet the two boys. No more than fifteen minutes later, Rin came. Her face turned stone red and she punched Haru playfully but still painfully. Tohru spent time talking to everyone and joking with old friends. While she was talking with Kyo and Yuki, an odd thought came into her head.

Honestly, Tohru always had a thing for Kyo. His "bad-boy" act was cute but he really was a sweet guy. He never seemed to lose his charm and if he did something for you, it was always full of care. She never got too attached since she was scared to do so, but that night, she felt nothing. It was not numbness but whatever it was that attracted her to him had disappeared. She still liked him for he was her dear friend, but that was all. He was now just a friend, someone to rely on and help in turn. He was someone to share memories with from time to time. She tried to imagine liking him, just to return to her normal self, but could not. Tohru blinked in surprise. "Something wrong?" Kyo suddenly asked. He noticed that Tohru's mind has wandered.

Tohru slammed down to Earth and looked at Kyo. He seemed concerned. "Oh, what? Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" She pushed the thoughts from her mind. If she stopped being attracted someone that way then there was no harm in it. She must have moved on, which is not bad. Tohru decided to have fun for the rest of the day, which is exactly what she did.

The chemistry was re-scheduled. Tohru thanked everything and everyone in her head for she had no time to study the night before. Instead, Mr. Bullock decided to teach the students more on a certain lesson, something to do with dipoles. Tohru didn't pay much attention to the lecture since her mind never seemed to stay focus in that class. Instead, she was anxious to get on to her last class, to History.

The bell rang, the period was over. Tohru grabbed her books and went to her locker. She stuffed everything in she wouldn't need and hurried to her next class. Her heart began to beat loudly as she neared the classroom. Before walking in, she glanced through the small window in the door and saw Mr. Hatori sitting by his desk. Her heart thrummed in her ears. _No! He is my teacher and probably at least ten years older! Calm down Tohru!_ Tohru did not walk in the classroom until she was able to will her heart to a normal rhythm again. It took a good minute but she managed to control her body. Only then did she walk in. Mr. Hatori raised his head and she gave him a quick nod before shuffling quickly to her seat. Organizing all her items on her desk, Tohru looked up and Mr. Hatori and waited.

They were learning about Imperialism. Even though History never had any effect on her, somehow, when Mr. Hatori spoke about it, he made it seem like something wonderful, scary, and very important. Tohru was transfixed by his passion. However, it wasn't until one of the students accused the country of still practicing Imperialism in Iraq that Mr. Hatori finally let his personal opinion blow over. He was very detailed, calm, passionate, and patriotic. Tohru watched in amazement and was ready to just spring up and scream that she agrees with everything. She probably would have agreed to sentence by death,, which she was strongly against, if he spoke in the same way as he did not. (Maybe not entirely, but she would have considered it.) The student, Shelei, was still arguing and pointing out her own ideas to Mr. Hatori, though she was becoming less and less sure of herself. Tohru watched as a few other students shared ideas and she to do so to, at least to allow Mr. Hatori to see her true mind. She wanted to speak her mind but she did not know what to say. She wasn't certain but she wanted Mr. Hatori to see the best in her and she wanted to bring out the best in her around him. However, by the time she gathered the courage (along with something to say), the discussion ended.

Tohru felt herself sinking but quickly reminded herself that it should not and would not matter. This time, Mr. Hatori was discussing his favorite president. Once again his passion rose though this time it was contained and he tried to keep it objective. He admired the President's stubbornness, intelligence, but most of all, the fact that he did what he thought was right and did not care about what others thought. Tohru thought she saw a lot of those characteristics in Mr. Hatori himself. _Ha! He loves everything because it reminds him of himself. I wonder if he notices that._

When the bell rang, Tohru followed Mr. Hatori out the door. He was discussing something with a student so she just followed silently, waiting to cut in. She found her moment and spoke, "Mr. Hatori, are you sure you don't like President ----- because he is a lot like you?"

Mr. Hatori smiled as he looked straight ahead. "Oh, I wish I was more like him."

Tohru nodded but still urged on, "Well, he is still a lot like you. You did say he was stubborn and I would describe you a very stubborn person." If anything would have come up from there Tohru would never know because the teacher's lounge came too soon. Mr. Hatori turned and as he walked through he smiled at Tohru. Once he was inside, Tohru did not know if she wanted to fly or kick herself. _Ah! I could have said so much and that is all I said? "…I would describe you as a very stubborn person." What was I thinking! That's it, I wasn't thinking! But he smiled at me. _ Tohru ended up smiling despite herself and practically glided to her locker.

Once home, Tohru ended up studying for a Physics test that she was to take the next day. She has failed the last one and was determined for that not to happen again. Four hours she studied, only stopping to take sips of her soda. Unfortunately for her, after studying, Tohru remembered that she had a short essay due for English that next day. Rolling her eyes, she turned on her computer and began to work on it.

With hours from work (she was there before returning home), studying, and homework put all together, by the time Tohru could end the night it was already 1am. Too tired to change or even brush her teeth, Tohru collapsed on her bed and fell asleep right before her mother returned from work.

She didn't see Mr. Hatori for the entire day during school since she didn't have classes with him that day. She didn't expect o and, for her sake, didn't bother searching. During her lunch period she spent time with Saki and the two girls caught up on missed days spent together while eating.

"I'm sorry that I don't hang out with you as much! I really would like to but I am always busy!" Tohru explained herself once Ski brought up the point of them not hanging out enough anymore.

"Tohru, I understand! Stop emitting so many waves; you're giving me a bit of a headache. I am not mad for it is not your fault. I just wish things were different." Saki replied calmly. Her voice was soft and sweet though it would have been creepy to most folks. Tohru apologized for worrying (which Ski scolded) and the two girls finished their day with a milk race. (Basically, they raced who could drink the school milk from the little carton the fastest. Saki won by a split second.)

Tohru was hurrying to her next class – Physics. Oh, how she dreaded it! She didn't know if she had studied enough and didn't want to fail again, especially since her mother believed in her creating a better life. She slowed down once she was ten feet away and then time stopped.

Maybe it didn't stop- no, probably it didn't. Everyone else felt nothing weird and Tohru was certain that the clocks were still turning, but it seemed to stop. Or maybe it did, for that split second. That might be the only way to explain the million thoughts, movements, and turn of the head in those ten seconds. It had to have stopped or slowed to a minimum in order for that to be true.

However, to Tohru, time did stop. Mr. Hatori was in that same hallway, even though his classroom was downstairs. He was walking opposite of her, towards the direction she was in. They were walking closer to one another and the door too Physics suddenly seemed too close. Her heart began to beat harder and her eyes caught his eyes. It must have been a split second but it seemed much longer than that. They were almost next to each other when, suddenly, Mr. Hatori turned into a room right before the one Tohru had to enter.

In normal circumstance, time would have resumed and Tohru should have been slammed to reality. However, whether it was by fate or whether Tohru still was scared to return to Earth, time still seemed slower. As she walked into the classroom, she turned her head towards the hallway. The walls from the Physics room to the hallway were all made out of glass. When Tohru turned her head, she could still see students hurrying to their classroom.

However, Tohru was not looking at someone, she was looking for someone. She hoped that Mr. Hatori would pass by, maybe he finished what he had to do in two seconds, or maybe she imagined him turning to the previous class. She turned her head slightly back, still walking to her seat. And she did see him.

She just looked. She didn't want anything or expect anything, Tohru just wanted to see him pass by. However, Mr. Hatori looked through the window just before passing by. He looked through and Tohru's heart skipped when he looked at her. She couldn't read the expression. It was different. However, he did turn his head and then h disappeared from view. That's when time resumed but Tohru was not slammed down. She gently returned to Earth like a feather falling from the sky.

It didn't last long. At least not when Tohru's brain was able to think for herself again. She might have realized it sooner if she had not been taking the test, but she was, so her thoughts were on the paper and nowhere else. She did well, or at least she believed she did. Once she was finished with the test and walking to her last class, English, a revelation suddenly hit Tohru. _Isn't Shelei in my Physics class? Oh no! What if he was looking at her and I only thought it was me? Is she in my class? I can't remember! Why didn't I think of it sooner? Of course, it is her he looked at. She was the one giving all the smart arguments yesterday and debating with him the most. She is the one who brought out his passion! And…_ this, even in her head, Tohru though silently, _and she is very pretty._

Tohru's heart sank, and even though all these thoughts had already been realized, she still did not understand, or want to understand why. Part of her knew she liked Mr. Hatori, but part of her still fought with the fact that he was a teacher, way older, and that her thoughts were wrong and confused.

**Well, that's the end of this chappie. Hope you enjoyed it. ******


	3. Complex Thoughts

**Hey guys. This is something different than what you might be used to. Here, Tohru decides to share her thoughts so you will understand just how complicating her liking of Mr. Hatori is. The thing is I am trying to keep this as realistic as possible with realistic outcomes. In other words, I can control Tohru with whatever passion I feel (or you want) but everything else I will control objectively. I myself am not certain how everything will turn out since it all depends on how Tohru acts. It is a short chapter but hopefully you enjoy it anyway.**

It was foolish of Tohru to think of Mr. Hatori. He was a teacher, who knows how many years older, and…. well, then there was the greatest thought that nothing would ever happen. Maybe that was the greatest reason of her doubts and wishing she felt otherwise. It probably was the greatest reason she did not want to think of him, dream of him, or wish for him. Instead, she wanted to forget, to see him as a teacher, and nothing else.

It probably would not have been so hard had Mr. Hatori stopped amazing Tohru. When she thought about it, Tohru decided that there was not one day that he ceased to amaze her, captivate her, make her laugh or smile, or to fill her with awe. She practically worshipped him, wishing to be like him and with him. Then, once such thoughts passed her head, she would shake her head.

What was she thinking? She could not and would not allow herself to be taken over. He was a teacher yet she already had time within a few days of liking him to become jealous, wait in the hallway in order to catch a glimpse of him, smile every time she saw him, and wish every minute to see him again. Such thoughts kept repeating themselves, such thoughts would not stop.

What was a girl like her to do? She never broke the rules, always followed all the laws, frowned at stupidity, claimed that all women should be independent, and rolled her eyes at others her age who claimed to be in love. Now she was doing everything she was not. It's illegal to be with a teacher, and illegal for him to be with her. She was being stupid even dreaming from time to time that anything could happen and was now a slave to her own desire. Worst of all, she probably had the most pathetic crush and most dramatic ideas about it.

She hated herself for it. Nothing would ever happen, she knew that. It was as obvious to her as the knowledge that if you jump off a plane you will fall. That if you are stuck in a burning building you will burn. Sure, maybe a .01% possibility that you will be saved, but nobody in their right mind would. Mr. Hatori kept his life professional and loved his job and would not risk it for her. He probably would not risk it for anything.

So why did she still wish, why did she still hope, but in the end was too afraid to pray? Why did she look at him, smile when thinking about him, watch him in the hallway, but did not speak? What pushed her and what held her back? The statistics are true and in. The law was against her, reality was against her, probably Mr. Hatori's professionalism was against her, and even her mind was against her. However, in the end, her heart still urged her, a battle that she was going to lose.

Yet what would she do if Mr. Hatori did end up liking her. They can't have a relationship in school or teachers would give trouble, hence the police, hence the law. They can't have a relationship outside her school or her mom would find out or someone else and tell her mom, hence the police, and hence the law. And even if they did manage, she will graduate in two years. There is this year and the next and she leaves. What good is a relationship if it must end?

Yet even if all could work out, would she have the courage to go through with it. If a grown man has intimate feelings for you then you don't support their decision. Any person in their right mind would report them. Tohru wouldn't report it but she doesn't think she could go through with it. She would be frightened, surprised, and suddenly unsure of her feelings. In the end, nothing would happen anyway and she would be filled with regrets.

All this was in Tohru, yet she still moved forward. Nothing was in store and yet she still searched. The battle was long finished and yet she still was fighting. She was fighting an army of a thousand strong warriors, thirsty for blood with everyone supporting them. She was an army of a hundred rebels, mostly made up of common folk who are the only ones who felt the prosecution of the heart and wished out. She didn't want to fight but could not help it. Tohru was lost. She was confused, and her life was becoming a sad story without a happy ending in store, or at least not one that everyone would expect.

**Well, that is it. Told you it was short. Umm, if you guys have any ideas for the story, let me know since I write from the top of my head. Once again, you cannot control the world but you can control Tohru. But also remember, if you make her do anything rash, (such as, IDK, kiss Mr. Hatori randomly or something) you WILL get her expelled and that will be the end of the tale. Try to think realistically. It is something you probably are not used to and how it ends will probably depend on my mood that day, but her actions will decide which ending is most likely to happen. Okay, review and get an update soon!**

**Oh, and one more thing. This will depend on the majority, but would you rather short chapters and more frequent updates or long chapters and less frequent updates. Let me know. The sooner, the better. Until then, I will do random and I will d as I please. :-D**


	4. The Two Soumas

**Hey guys! Since I got one vote so far, I shall make shorter chapters but update more often. However, do know that even though my updates will be seen more often, I will still expect reviews. If not, I will withhold myself until reviews start coming in again. I like reviews, they make me feel special. Also, this is a LONG chapter so don't expect these often. I was working on it during the two days I had off from school so I decided to update. Enjoy!**

Pretty soon, Tohru's infatuation for Mr. Hatori became a part of her life. She began to fight the demons in her less and less and just gave in to her heart, who, she knew, would lead to defeat. She didn't care. The heart was a leader and somehow took over her body. Sometimes she would battle with her mind but her mind was lazy and did not care. Her mind decided to let her drop and die so she will never make such a mistake again. However, until then, her heart has won.

It was night and Tohru was studying the day before the test. Studying the day before was not a good idea, especially on a subject she didn't really love. However, she studied furiously for there was more than one thing at stake if she happened to flunk her test or just not get a satisfactory test. It was a history test the next day which meant Mr. Hatori would be grading it which meant he would see and draw conclusions on her maturity, determination, and academics. The first part she needed to draw out most for if she was mature, she seemed older, and if she seemed older, she had a higher chance of MAYBE him at least looking at her at other times than when she answered class questions.

Of course, there were more demons that people did not know about. One was her determination at work which meant she got home late which meant she had less time to study. Another was her love and care for her hard-working mother. Tohru would end up preparing dinner and putting it in the fridge so that when Kyoko returned, great meals would be waiting. Lastly was Tohru's urge to make sure the house was always clean. The furniture had to be dusted, the bathroom scrubbed, the kitchen wiped, and floors vacuumed, and everything else organized. Once all such activities were done how much time can you actually expect for school. It wasn't always like this but enough to steal away Tohru's time for school.

It was after 1am until Tohru lay down in her bed and closed her eyes. Halloween was coming but she didn't even have a costume. _Maybe next year_, she thought drowsily as sleep was thrashed upon her.

_Funny thing having to wonder if one's heart beats from anxiety or something else,_ Tohru thought as she sat in History. The test was coming and Tohru was nervous so she accepted that her heart might pound a little. However, due to the present circumstances she had to wonder if some other forces were at work. Mr. Hatori was five minutes late but as he came in Tohru was the first to see him. She was watching the door since she walked in the classroom and not seeing him there. When the door was opening she knew it was him even though she didn't see him.

Nothing unusual was said, at least not yet. Mr. Hatori stated that the desks should be cleared for the test was to begin immediately. Then he walked around, dropping the tests onto the students' desks while spinning it. Tohru watched as some papers went flying off the desk and the students had to get up and pick them up themselves. Mr. Hatori didn't even give backward glance. When Tohru got her spinning test, she spoke before she could shut herself, "Why, thank you so much." Her voice was slightly sarcastic and Tohru blanched, hoping that Mr. Hatori didn't catch it. Whether he did or not, Mr. Hatori didn't let show. He finished passing out the tests then sat in his desk, grading papers.

Surprisingly, the test was multiple choice so it did not take long for Tohru for finished. It was still hard but not impossible. When Tohru was done, she placed her pen down and observed the class. Shelei was still furiously writing and Chei was sleeping. (He has finished his test much earlier). The room was light blue, like every classroom in this school (except for lab classes, which are white). The floor had royal blue carpeting and the desks were big and white. The place was clean and had a good atmosphere. There wasn't a blackboard because each room had whiteboards instead. The teachers had large corner desks that faced the door and a projector hung from the ceiling. It could be used to access the laptop (that each teacher had) of DVD (if teachers provided their own). If someone who did not know better would have thought this to be a private school. It wasn't, it was just well cared for.

Mr. Hatori looked up and, noticing that only two students were still doing their tests, asked the class to bring their tests to him. Tohru waited until everybody had handed theirs in and then walked up by herself. She walked slowly and kept her eyes in Mr. Hatori, hoping to catch his eye. However, by then Mr. Hatori was back to grading and a pile of tests lay beside him. Disappointed, Tohru placed her tests and walked back to her seat without glancing back. She slumped in her seat and took out a book to read. She decided that if he will not pay attention to her, she will not try… at least not today.

Minutes ticked and Mr. Hatori asked for everyone's attention. Tohru looked up, her mind still wandering in the land of the Vikings. There was still twenty minutes left in class. Leaning back in his chair like he always did, Mr. Hatori spoke, "So what did everyone think of the test?" He didn't wait for an answer. "For next class I want you to read ten pages of the next chapter. Also, since our classes will be shortened due to the school electoral debate, we will watch a speech made by Jim V." The entire class had blank stares. Mr. Hatori didn't seem surprised at their ignorance so he continued, "Well, you see, every year there is this huge, and I mean _huge_ basketball tournament between the colleges. A few years ago, Jimmy V. was a coach for the Rutgers and he won that tournament. He became a famous coach but it turns out he had cancer. With the help of sponsors he created the top cancer research facility. Now they hold annual fares in which the money, _all of it_, goes to that facility. Of course, in order to go there you either have to be rich or have rich friends that go, 'Hey, I have an extra ticket, wanna come?' I am the latter." (I decided not to make Mr. Hatori rich.) The class laughed. Mr. Hatori waited until the class was silent again before her continued. "So, for no reason at all, I think you should see this speech next class. However, I am old and tend to forget things so someone will have to remind me." Once again the class laughed except for Tohru, who seemed to take the joke to heart.

Her thoughts stalled her thinking which might have been the reason why she was late in speaking up. When she was ready to say, "I will remind you, Mr. Hatori.", someone else said it in her stead. The person who said was none other than Shelei. Her voice seemed soft and dreamy and Tohru wanted to punch herself for allowing her to speak first. However, it did give her the satisfaction when Mr. Hatori ignored her.

A few minutes passed and the class had begun to talk amongst themselves while Mr. Hatori was gathering some of his things. (Another teacher used that same classroom.) Tohru already had her things packed, (except her book), and even though she wanted to get back to reading her book, she wanted Mr. Hatori to notice her more. Without thinking, she spoke, "Mr. Hatori, how can you say that you won't remember about the speech if you can remember all these facts from history? You said so yourself that you haven't read the book for about 3 years now." Mr. Hatori looked up and shrugged, making an I-don't-know face. Tohru giggled and while she giggled she put her book in her bag. When she looked back up towards Mr. Hatori she noticed that he was smiling at her. He smiled long enough for her to catch it but not for her to read it thoroughly. From what she has seen, it seemed like he was smiling from wonderment, but she wasn't certain. Maybe she didn't read it and just hoped that the smile was of that sort. Class ended and Tohru grabbed her bag, telling Mr. Hatori bye, and leaving the class.

The hallways were also white though there were many windows which gave the place life. It took the eeriness from the blank walls, putting in shadows of trees outside and students walking pass. Unlike other schools where Tohru would feel uncomfortable walking around the school here she didn't mind taking her time. She walked up the stairs to her locker. Once she grabbed the day's homework, a thought hit her. _I haven't told Arisa or Saki anything about what is going on! Should I tell them? But wait! What would they think of me if I did?_ Tohru thought everyone over slowly, playing possible replies in her head, none of which seemed good enough. _Maybe I am paranoid, or maybe I still don't believe I like him. Or maybe I don't like him. That's it; I just have a silly school-girl crush that will go away soon. I shall wait it out. If it turns out I am wrong, then I will tell them._ Smiling, Tohru slammed her locker and searched through the swarm of students looking for her friends. She didn't find them. She walked home alone.

We must not forget the other Souma working at the school. Even though Tohru's life seems to revolve around Mr. Hatori, she does not only spend it in his classroom. When she does not have History, she has English with another Mr. Souma who asked the class to call him Mr. Shigure.

They were going over poetry that day. To Tohru, Mr. Shigure had a very enigmatic personality. He would respond acting perverted at one point but be serious at another. Sometimes Tohru wondered if he was gay or a secret womanizer.

Tohru was almost late to class since it was right after gym but she made it in time. Most of the students were already there and writing furiously in their binders. Tohru looked up and saw a "Do Now" projected on the screen. She quickly sat down and began to write her informal essay. Mr. Shigure loved it when students wrote essays but what he loved most was being extremely picky and tough when grading them. He would from time to time give them a crazy topic and allow 30 min for a well written informal essay. Then, by the end of the class, he would collect them, grade them, and return them with hard-to-believe comments. Tohru didn't get him and she never got his topics. Her grades for the essays were always in the high C's and low B's.

The question for that day was, "Read the following poem by Emily Dickinson and decide what it means. Afterwards, analyze why she would write such a sexual poem.

Wild nights! Wild nights!  
Were I with thee,  
Wild nights should be  
Our luxury!

Futile the winds  
To a heart in port,  
Done with the compass,  
Done with the chart.

Rowing in Eden!  
Ah! the sea!  
Might I but moor  
To-night in thee!"

Tohru read the poem three times and still didn't get it. She heard of Emily Dickinson but never took the time to read any of her poems. This one seemed strange and the words seemed to talk about a certain subject but Tohru didn't want to believe that a teacher would share such a poem. Even if Mr. Shigure did decide to share the poem, why would he need an analysis? She wanted a good grade but did not have the guts to write anything out.

She gave up. In the end, Tohru's anxiety for grades beat her dignity in writing about such obscene subject and she quickly jotted down her reply. Her theme was that Emily decided that her life shall not be bound by society's approval when it came to love and making love. Love was just that and most of the time, to most folk, it seemed wrong. Tohru poured passion into her essay, feeling for Emily. She didn't know where her words came from, but once she has started, she couldn't finish. When Mr. Shigure called the time-out, Tohru looked at her page and saw that she wrote over two of them within thirty minutes. How was that possible? She never wrote so much before! Trying to remember what she wrote about (she forgot), Tohru put her essay away to be handed in by the end of class. She would worry about it later.

**There we go. It is done. Not much of an ending but not all chapters should end with cliffhangers. At least I don't think so. :-D Review!!!**

**Next Time:**

**The school electoral debate! (If you didn't notice, I try to keep the setting present time. LoLz!**


	5. Students are the Threat

**Well, here is another chapter. I was about to send it in like two days and make it longer but then I realized there are those who rather shorter chapters but more frequent updates. I'm true to my word so here it is!**

**I also would like to thank ****dishrag-chan**** for her very helpful ideas as well as great reviews. I always welcome new ideas as well as hints for improvement for I believe everything could always be better.**

**However, to those of you who would like to know the thoughts and feelings of other characters, (such as Hatori); I would like to apologize for declining. I am basing this story on Tohru with her thoughts and point of view. Since one cannot know what another feels unless told, such as Tohru, neither can the reader. It is my way of always keeping the readers wondering what will happen, keeping it real, and leaving my ending open to anything.**

It was the day of the debate and Tohru didn't care. She cared about the day and she was anxious for it to start but it had nothing to do with school…kinda. Actually, it had everything to do with school but nothing with schoolwork. It had everything to do with teachers but nothing with them actually teaching. Except for one teacher, but she wanted more than teaching from him. However, she knew she wouldn't get it.

It was also Election Day, though that thought came later. Why school came to Tohru's head earlier than the presidential election she would never know. Or she did know but would not admit it. Whatever the reason was, the day she would spend with Mr. Hatori was more important to her than who the new president would be. She couldn't vote anyway and she knew her mother wouldn't. Kyoko wasn't very patriotic.

She woke up late that day. She was surprised to have gotten awake at all. Turns out that she forgot to charge her phone which died (which was her alarm) and her mother slept through her own alarm so both women overslept. Usually, (For it happened before), she would have slept at least through the entire first class at school before opening her eyes but something nudged her awake. Good thing too, she would hate missing class with Mr. Hatori. (Even though she has him last period, Tohru would have been too embarrassed showing up to school that late).

Tohru awoke fifteen minutes before 8, which was when class began. It took her at least 13 minutes to walk to school, unless she ran nonstop. Which is what she did. She made it just in time.

Her day, however lame it began, seemed to get worse. Even though the classes were shortened due to the school debate, Tohru was hoping to see and maybe even talk to Mr. Hatori during study period.

Each student has a specified study period which is either for catching up with homework, sleep, or just talking quietly with friends. There were three rooms available for that period - the library, computer room, and fitness room. Since Tohru and Arisa had different study periods, she was not able to see her then. As for Saki, due to her failing classes, her study period was spent in the library under the watchful eye of a teacher. Tohru always spent her time in the computer room for no other reason than the fact that Mr. Hatori watched it often.

The room was nothing special, filled with rows of connected desks and computers on top of them. There were probably over fifty computers in there and the room was always crowded. Just like every other classroom in the school, the floor was a dark blue carpet and the walls were light blue. It was light due to the numerous windows that showed the hallway, which was illuminated by windows to the outside, which, in turn, helped light up everything in.

Other than the fitness room, the computer room was the loudest room. There were students there who did their project or just gossiped. Also, being a very large room (with extra desks to spare), students were not required to only use computers. They didn't even have a specified place to sit. Most students ended up sitting on the floor leaning against walls or Indian style on desks (as long as nobody needed them). Chatter and laughter was always present except for Tohru, who only had eyes and ear for one (though not very good hearing).

She wasn't quite sure when. Once she was convinced that he was there on A-days only to see him once on a B-day. Other times she never saw him there at all. In the end, Tohru had no choice but to be there every day and, while doing her work, keep a watchful eye for Mr. Hatori.

He was in there that day while Tohru was doing her Spanish homework. It wasn't due that day since she just had the class but she decided to get ahead. She was right in the middle of conjugating words into present progressive when she heard his voice. People claim that you could hear anybody you love over a mile away yet it is harder than you think. It is not how it works. Mr. Hatori could have been talking on the phone or to a teacher all day and Tohru would not have heard him. She wasn't all that far but far enough. However, she heard him only because he was talking to a student.

Why Tohru felt more threatened by students than teachers was beyond her. Teachers were older and more responsible as well as reasonable in the eyes of Mr. Hatori so they would be the rivals. Even if they are co-workers, which only leads to difficult relationships, it was still better than a student, (and an under-aged one to add to it). However, they were two senior girls and they were sitting in front of Mr. Hatori's desk, talking. The minute there was a faint sound of a student and Mr. Hatori Tohru picked it up like a satellite. She looked up and her heart sank.

They were laughing and so was he. They were talking at first about school work but then the topic changed to other things. Tohru couldn't hear what. Maybe she didn't want to hear. However, watching them, Tohru knew _she_ wanted to be there. _She_ wanted to be the one making _him_ laugh. Looking at the time, Tohru noticed that there was still ten minutes left before lunch. The conversation didn't seem like it was going to end soon and Tohru couldn't stand watching them so she left the computer room, even though it was against the rules, her heart pounding in her ears.

**Well, that is all. I said short and I meant it. Do not worry; another chapter is coming up soon! (I already have all my ideas).**


	6. OMG! Fate! not!

**It is kind of disappointing to find only one review from my last chapter. The only reason I am updating is because I believe I waited long enough. HOwever, please, I like reviews and without them I have no inspiration or reason to write. Reviews let me know that my stories are read and that people like them. As a result, I write more in order to indulge my readers. I like writing the story and I will even if reviews don't come in but there is no reason to update if nobody reads. I can just keep them safely tucked away in my computer. That is all. This is a longer chapter. Couldn't help myself. Wrote it really quick. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It wasn't until Tohru was eating lunch that she remembered her promise to herself. She was in the computer room, waiting for Mr. Hatori when she promised herself she would stop this foolishness! How could she have forgotten. It was stupidity that should not last and would not last if only she controlled herself. Reason was key and somehow Mr. Hatori stole it from her.

She nibbled on her tuna sandwich (she had to buy lunch since she was running late) then threw it away. Somehow her appetite has disappeared and the only thought was the two students and him. He laughed! He laughed and the two girls laughed and she couldn't stand it. She understood that Mr. Hatori probably is a fun guy to other students but it still pained Tohru. She didn't want to be selfish but she wanted to be the one sitting there and the loss of that victory gnawed on her. Frustrated, Tohru grabbed her bag and snuck out of the cafeteria, walking outside slowly to class in order to cool her head.

Arisa noticed something was wrong in Chemistry. She and Tohru never had much time to talk during class due to two reasons, one being that they didn't sit next to one another and that there was always something to do. Mr. Bullock was just starting the days lecture when Tohru felt something hit the side of her head. She looked down and saw a paper ball. Picking it up, Tohru spread it out and recognized Arisa's handwriting.

_whats wrong? and dont write nuthin_

Tohru picked up her pencil and wrote down her reply.

_just having a bad day. nuthin serious. didnt have much sleep and was almost late for school, but other than that im fine_

Tohru hated lying to her friend but there was no other choice. She already promised to herself that unless she is certain that she likes her teacher she wouldn't tell a soul. Folding the paper up neatly, Tohru turned to the side and caught Arisa'a eye who was watching her the entire time. Glancing at Mr. Bullock to make sure he is not facing their way, Tohru threw the note to Arisa. Unfortunately, due to Tohru's horrible aim, the paper landed on the floor, five feet from Arisa.

Arisa unfolded the paper, read the message, and frowned at Tohru. She was picked up her pen and was about to write another note when Mr. Bullock suddenly turned around and announced the class for a pop quiz. He seemed to love to do that, give pop quizzes in the middle of lectures. His philosophy was that if you truly know the subject then even if you're distracted by new knowledge the old should not fail you. Tohru did not agree, and by the groans of the class, neither did anybody else. Arisa scowled and Tohru thanked every God she knew. She did not want her to push the subject. She will tell her once the time is right.

While Mr. Bullock handed out the test, Tohru found herself thinking about Mr. Hatori. Nothing in particular really, just his face, smile, laughter, and humor. She found herself doing it more often and though it scared her a little, it also made her soul feel warm. Her thoughts were interrupted once the quiz was passed to her and glancing at the questions, Tohru groaned. This would be a long period.

What made Chemistry longer was that she was going to History next and what is worse than a class you dislike being right before the class you love, (or something else). Tohru practically skipped to class, not wanting to miss any second to be with Mr. Hatori. Two doors from the room she smacked herself inside her head and instead paced herself. _He is my teacher and I shall acted as such!_

Mr. Hatori was already in class sitting at his desk. Tohru sat down and took out her books and notebook, arranging her desk neatly then folding her hands, waiting for him to start. Mr. Hatori looked up, and once everyone was seated, began, "Who knew that the previous test was on the internet?"

Tohru's eyes widened at the unexpected question and racked her brains. Did she know? _Now that he mentions it, I think I do remember someone saying something about some test online but I was too busy to care. Did Mr. Hatori take his test off the web? That's kind of lazy!_Mr. Hatori just watched everyone but nobody said anything. He continued, "It has come to my attention that there are some who studied for the test on the web. I guess I should have expected that to come but I am surprised that nobody has come to let me know. It shows how much integrity you lack!" At the last words, Mr. Hatori rose his voice.

"In this class you shall learn character and you have just proven to me how little character you have. Due to this, I will make a new test. I have tried to make this class fun and stay away from the book but you are taking advantage of everything. I have already caught two people cheating and heard a few smart remarks. If it goes overboard, I will bore you, even if it bores me and you will learn nothing anyway!" Tohru listened as Mr. Hatori spoke of importance of character and integrity, honesty, and acting like an adult. She watched and listened, taking every word into her soul. She looked at the faces of others and saw guilt and shame but she felt none. He wasn't trying to shame them, he was trying to teach them, make them into better people and she loved it. She listened to his words and was grateful for them. "Now," Mr. Hatori said, "lets begin what I planned to do this class and not waste anymore time. Last class, we talked about Jimmy V. Well, now you shall listen to his speech. I want everyone to listen so please put everything away. You will not need your nooks today." There was a shuffle of books and bags opening and closing as people stored their items. In the meantime, Mr. Hatori turned on the projector and went on YouTube. The page was already opened and once everyone was once again paying attention, he turned it on.

Tohru didn't know what to make of the speech. It was nothing fabulous but it was not boring either. She laughed once or twice though she spent more time looking at Mr. Hatori who was standing in the back of the classroom. She watched him and saw his eyes in deep thought, watching the screen projecting before him. He looked so calm, foreboding, and serene. It took her breath away watching him. She remembered a time when she watched him the same way while he was grading test. At that time he once again seemed calm, though his brow was furrowed and he was in deep concentration. She imagined returning home and seeing that same face, those same eyes in front of her. She imagined, walking up to him from behind and him looking over his shoulder and smiling at her. She wanted him to smile at her with affection. Aware of her stray of thoughts, Tohru shut her mind and turned her attention to the speech. She was entering dangerous territory and needed to retreat.

After the speech was done, Mr. Hatori walked around, turned off the projector, and sat at his desk. He sat back, listening to the silence. It didn't bother Tohru, as long s he was there she felt calm and at ease. Finally, her spoke, "There was no school reason to show you this, I just thought that it is good to know. It is a good man who tried to do something good and it is important to understand the world. It is something to just take with you and that is all. Now, it is time for the electoral school debate so we will go to the auditorium. Leave your belongings for we will come back for them." He stood up and left. Everybody else stood of and followed, and bring that she was farthest from the door, Tohru was out last. The whole time she prayed to sit near of Mr. Hatori, or at least somewhere when she could watch him.

The auditorium was crowded. It wasn't big and whenever the entire school met in there, there was never enough room for everyone to sit.. By the time Tohru was inside she realized there was no room to sit. She searched for Saki or Arisa but could not find their faces amongst the crowd. Even if there was no seat available, (which were really comfortable, surprisingly), she wouldn't mind sitting on the floor near them, and neither would anybody else. However, she couldn't find them. She slowly walked up the long steps and her heart sped up as she saw Mr. Hatori standing at the very top. She walked towards him, determined. There were no seats left and many students were either standing against the wall or sitting on the steps. Tohru knew that it wouldn't seem weird if she stood by him and she did.

She was literally one and a half feet from him and if she reached out her hand she could have held his. A smile spread across her face as the one man she thought of stood by her. He was not facing her and did not look at here, instead, watching the students in case of mischief. There wasn't much need since there was almost never any trouble in this school but Tohru did not care. He was there, right next to her, and would be for the next hour.

It is distracting to listen to a school debate when the man that causes your heart to beat too quick, your breaths to be too shallow, and your mind to battle against itself, is standing in front of you. Tohru found it very hard to concentrate, her eyes glued to the face in front of her. If she was not concentrating on him, she was concentrating on herself, using all her willpower to not walk ahead and grab his hand, lean against his shoulder, and put her shoulder inside his. The principle stood across the room, and after noticing her, Tohru tried not to look at Mr. Hatori as much as not to arouse suspicion. It did not work. No matter how much she tried, Tohru always found her eyes wander towards him. In the end she decided that the auditoriums bright lights would hurt anyone's eyes that tried to look across the room, so the principle would not notice. The pink walls wouldn't help either. Proud of her reasoning, Tohru leaned against the wall, tilted her head back, and smiled. She was comfortable, happy, and dreading the end.

She knew it would come for what she wanted could not happen so simple happiness could not last. There were still fifteen minutes left, which was easy to tell since there are two digital clocks hanging on each side of the auditorium. The minute Mr. Hatori moved from his spot, Tohru glanced at the clock, wondering if her time was truly up. It wasn't, but Mr. Hatori basically ended it for her. She watched as he squeezed through and stepped over multiple students sitting on the floor, steps, and even railing. She watched him as his feet walked down the wide and long stairs. Her eyes followed him, she could not stop herself.

Yet Tohru, as little as it might have been, had some common sense left in her. Before Mr. Hatori left the auditorium, Tohru willed her eyes to look at the school speakers, deciding to fight against her heart. _My mind will not lose this battle. My mind is stronger!_However, even though she claimed that she has beaten her heart impulse, a faint smile went on her lips as she thought about Mr. Hatori standing beside her. _It was fate,_ she thought, however silly it might have sounded.

* * *

**Well, this is the end. I understand that the story is slow, but then so is life. I could just make Mr. Hatori start liking Tohru and them living happily ever after, breaking and beating all the laws of society, but then it would lose its realistic features. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, review if you want more frequent updates, and stick around for more to come!**


	7. The Question Answered

**Well, I hope you didn't mind the long wait! I hope you like the chapter. Nothing else to say.**

That night of the election, Tohru was lively as ever. Her mother returned early which only made the day more pleasant. So, while her mother cooked spaghetti, Tohru logged onto her computer and put on live election results. Throughout the rest of the day she kept sharing with her mother the new results while predicting the winner. She was in a good mood. "I hope ------ wins. He is more toward taking care of the environment and its creatures. The other one is just worried about the gas prices. I mean, if we take care of the world it will take care of us. In other words, we take care of the natural resources, we can make more use of it, hence better use of what we can reuse, hence more power in our control, hence, less money to be spent."" Kyoko looked at Tohru with awe, and with the wooden spoon still in her hand, she hugged Tohru tightly.

"Oh my sweet daughter! When did you grow up?" Tohru smiled as she held on to her mother. She loved her mother, she was her whole world. She was her idol, her life. Kyoko probably would have held onto her daughter until time itself ended but then the sauce began to bubble which ended the intimate and silent sharing of love. Kyoko quickly released Tohru and began to stir the sauce, smiling softly. After a cheery dinner, Tohru helped washing dishes and went to sleep.

A time of revelation came that next day. Tohru didn't even have Mr. Hatori's class that day! However, it was inevitable; the day that Tohru finally knew whether she liked him or not. She was in the computer room as always, sitting on the floor by the desk. By now she knew that Mr. Hatori supervised those days and so she would sit nearest the desk always. While waiting for him to arrive, she read.

However, she got very attached to the book, it was about Vikings. She hoped only to read for the period he is not there and then, at the end of the period, put the book away and think of some brilliant idea to ask Mr. Hatori. Yet, it never happened. She was reading when she heard someone speak by her. Looking up, she saw three students asking something to someone. Since she was sitting right by the desk (against the wall in the corner), she couldn't see who they were talking to. She didn't have to. When the teacher replied, Tohru's heart gave a sudden leap. It was Mr. Hatori! Closing her book, Tohru sat there, waiting for the students to leave. Minutes ticked and they were still talking. She wasn't worried because this time they were all boys but she was getting more and more anxious. She won't have time to talk to him! Her chance and they were taking it from her!

However, fate was kind to her. There was still twenty minutes left in the period when the boys left, leaving Mr. Hatori alone. Tohru smiled at her chance and racked her brains for a nonchalant question. Not finding anything impressive, she settled on asking Mr. Hatori if he always liked History. Tohru, herself, always used to hate history though Mr. Hatori was changing that. She wanted to know if he went through the same issue.

With the question ready and rehearsed, there was still eighteen minutes left. Tohru prepared to stand only to find herself paralyzed with fear. The thought of speaking to Mr. Hatori seemed unimaginable. Her heart was racing, her fear wide, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She was scared to talk to him! She did not fear him but she was almost embarrassed to speak to him! _What's going on? Why can't I ask him one simple question?_ Tohru breathed in heavily, feeling her breathe shake as her heart beat faster. She decided to count to three and get up. She willed herself that once she counts to three she will get up and ask him. _One…….two…… okay, I can do this. One, two...th- …. Ah! Say it already! One, two, three!_ Tohru found she couldn't move her body. _Okay, again! One, two, three! Three! Three!_ However, no matter how much she reassured herself that all she was going to do was ask a simple question to a teacher, something she never had a problem with, her body would not obey and her heart was nearing an attack. Looking up at the time, Tohru realized there were only ten minutes left. _Wah! I wasted all this time! I got to get up!_

Finally, wobbling gently, Tohru was able to stand on shaky legs. Proud of her accomplishment, she smiled and moved forward. Only, her legs would not move. She saw it clearly. She could see herself walking and asking the question and she was repeating to her brain to follow her will, yet she stood there dumbly, right next to Mr. Hatori's desk, staring straight ahead at the clock, in which the minutes were ticking away. Finally, when there was five minutes until next class, Tohru moved. She didn't even realize it at first since she's been willing her brain for some time. One minute she was facing the other side of the room, the next minute she was facing toward Mr. Hatori and speaking his name. "Mr. Hatori?" Mr. Hatori paused from typing on the computer and looked up. "Did you always like history? Or do you just appreciate it?"

Mr. Hatori shrugged his shoulders and thought in confusion. He seemed to think of the answer, as if the thought never came to him. Finally, he decided upon it. "I guess I started to appreciate it while teaching and hope to do the same to my students." The word "students" pierced Tohru but she kept her calm.

"Umm, if you just started to appreciate it then why did you become a history teacher."

"I'd like to be a basketball coach." Tohru was surprised at the answer, as Mr. Hatori leaned forward, hands on the desk.

"Wait, what? You like basketball? That doesn't make sense! Why are you a history teacher if you like basketball?"

"Well, that's easy," Mr. Hatori answered. He did not even take the time to think, his answers confident and we thought out. "Being a teacher is the only way to give me time to be a basketball coach."

Tohru didn't have an answer for that. However, not wanting to sound clueless, she said the first thing that lighted up in her brain. "Oh! That makes sense! Well, it's almost class time. Have a good day Mr. Hatori."

"You too," he answered, facing towards the computer again. Once Tohru was out of the computer room she smacked her forehead. _What in the world is wrong with me? That was the stupidest thing I could have said! And why was I so scared to ask him a stupid question? OMG! I do like him! Oh darn!_

Tohru ran towards the next class with only one minute to spare. She cursed herself for the lame questions and response but, by the time she was in Physics, she was smiling. She like Mr. Hatori and she could have cared less!

**That's it! More coming soon!**


	8. Unexpected Encounter

**Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. Thanksgiving got in the way….. **

Tohru was glad to find that Arisa and Saki went to class early. She has promised herself that she would tell them her secret yet was not very anxious to do so. She had walked over to check by their lockers, found them missing, then skipped over to class without glancing back (in case they returned to their lockers for some reason). Her heart was still beating when she walked into the Physics class, pounding blood into her ears. She tried to control it yet today's realization struck her directly in the heart.

She knew what she felt was wrong. It was wrong on so many different levels! She didn't even want to count them so as not to make her hate herself. She was enjoying this feeling. She knew it wouldn't last, but at the moment she was enjoying the fact that she liked someone that was straight out against all rules and beliefs. She was crossing the boundary, something she has never done before (or at least not intentionally and she would always try to make up for it if she did)). However, now, she knew she liked him and took pleasure in that discovery.

How could she? It was a new feeling, something forbidden. She knew it would break her keart and that nothing would happen, yet, at that moment, it seemed alright. She would have a broken heart but one that was filled with a great flame, a flame that nobody would feel. It would be a flame she stole, one she was not supposed to feel, and one that she would forever remember! How many people actually have such feelings? She doesn't believe she ever met anyone that felt what she feels, had a secret she stored, and a crush she cherished. She smiled all throughout the class and the teacher just assumed that she was smiling because she understood the laws of Newton (the day's lesson which she even didn't pay attention to).

The assumption made Tohru smile even more, she would never know! Nobody would know, except her friends, but that's alright. She realized they probably wouldn't judge her and Arisa would definitely support her! Tohru skipped out of class, her heart burning a great fire and her mind floating freely in the air.

She didn't even mind Mr. Shigure's odd and sexual choice of narratives. This day they read about a woman committing adultery and the story itself held much detail about her sexual desires and actions with her lover, as well as the feeling of every part of her body such as her breasts, neck, skin, and even her orgasmic feelings.

Once class ended she ran out of the classroom quickly in order to catch up with Saki and Arisa, she would keep her own promise and tell them. However, after running up the stairs, Tohru realized she forgot one of her folders that held most of her day's homework assignments. After smacking her forehead and kicking the wall (which greatly hurt her foot so she smacked herself again for it), Tohru ran down back to class. She slowed down once near the door and tried to turn the handle. However, the door was locked. Her heart started to pound. _No! I can't be too late! I need to get my homework! Some is due tomorrow!_ Tohru tried to listen through the door if anyone was there for the only window that displayed the class was covered up with posters. She didn't hear anything (or couldn't).

Tohru breathed in slowly and remembered that there was another door leading to that classroom, which was through the computer room called the Multi-Media Center or the MMC, (a different room from which she usually spends her time with – classroom use only). Usually the door to the computer room was locked but Tohru had to try her luck. She would hate having to go to the front desk and asking for someone to open the door.

Quickening her pace, Tohru walked to the entrance of the computer room. Concentrating and willing for it to be opened, Tohru tried the handle. It opened! Breathing in a sigh of relief, Tohru made her way around the computers and walked towards the door leading to the English room. She knew it was wrong to go into a teacher's room when it's empty, but Tohru decided that she will only walk in to grab her folder. That's all! No harm there!

Satisfied with her justification, Tohru opened the door to the classroom. What she saw made her wish that she took a zero for homework!

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! A CLIFFIE!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA hack hack….. wheez wheez…. Cough….. alright, I'm done laughing!!! Already working on next chapter!**


	9. StudentTeacher Affair!

**Even though I did say I wouldn't make Tohru's life unrealistic, someone gave a request concerning different characters (not Mr. Hatori) and I thought about it and decided that no harm will be done.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Tohru forgot her folder which held most of her homework in Mr. Shigure's room. Finding the door locked and having no way to check if anyone is inside, Tohru decides to sneak into the classroom to retrieve her belongings be going in through another room._

_Tohru opens the door to the classroom once in the Multi-Media Center (MMC). What she saw made her wish that she took a zero for homework!_

NOW: Student Teacher Affair!?

There he was, Mr. Shigure, against the wall, back facing Tohru. The palms of his hands were on the wall and in between his arms was a girl. Even though Torhu couldn't see her face she knew who it was. Akito! Akito was leaning against the wall, her hands around Shigure's neck with her mouth pressed against his, kissing him passionately with great force. Tohru felt herself turn red and became quickly embarrassed. _I'm not supposed to be here! Oh no! I shouldn't have come here! Wait!? Why am I feeling guilty? They are the culprits!_ Tohru trembled as she watched the two, neither of them aware of anyone else's presence. She tried to move but it felt as if her legs were glued to the ground. At first she didn't know why but then realized the truth. She was watching the two, their love and fire spreading across the room, and Tohru was seeing herself and Mr. Hatori! She wanted to leave, feeling awfully guilty, but could not.

It wasn't until she was Mr. Shigure reaching for the bottom of Akito's shirt that Tohru quickly walked back and closed the door. This time, before walking it, she purposely knocked over a chair by her, creating so much noise that Tohru wondered if she overdid it. Then, picking up the chair, she intentionally turned the handle slowly and exaggerated her actions but putting her foot in first, keeping her face well hidden. After a few seconds, deciding that the teacher and student had enough time to prepare, Tohru poked her head through the door. Mr. Shigure was sitting at his desk and Akito was holding a notebook, standing in front of his desk, as if she were asking him questions. Tohru noted that it was her math notebook and sighed at their luck that it was she who discovered them. Mr. Shigure smiled when he looked up.

"Ah! Tohru! What a surprise!" He paused. His breathing was still a bit hard and his forehead had small drops of sweat. "Whew, hot here isn't it?" He laughed, and Akito joined him, though her laugh seemed more unnatural and more nervous. Tohru smiled.

"Sorry for bothering you, Mr. Shigure, but I forgot my folder. Have you seen it?" Akito turned toward Tohru for the first time, relief flooding her face. There was a slight twinkle in Mr. Shigure's eyes, but he, on the other hand, revealed nothing.

"Oh! Your folder… Is it that over there?" He asked, pointing to Tohru's seat, which was at the back of the class, a few feet from Tohru.

"Yes! That's it! Thank you Mr. Shigure! Bye Akito!" Tohru called after grabbing her folder. She turned around and quickly left the room through the MMC. Once outside, she breathed in deeply, feeling as if her lungs opened up for the first time. It felt crowded in there!

**

* * *

**

YAY! It's done!! Hope you liked it!!! Stay tuned for more…well, in a few days or something. hehe


	10. Arisa Knows the Truth

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for such a long wait! My computer got a virus and I had to send it away to be fixed and then I got really sick and so I couldn't get to a computer until now. For all of you who still have not abandoned me, I will continue to write but until I get my computer back, it might take a while until the next update. Tell me what you think. I don't have much time on the computer so I can only squeeze in so much. **

Tohru looked anxiously at Arisa. They were sitting in a small luncheonette, a block from her home. Usually Tohru went there to relax and open her mind yet today, with Arisa, she felt like she was going to suffocate. It was here that she would tell her the secret and yet, once they have arrived, there did not seem to be enough words in the world to help her phrase the sentence.

"Tohru, are you okay? You said you wanted to tell me something. What is it?" Arisa asked, aware of Tohru's discomfort. Tohru forced a smile and took a sip of her soda. _It's now or never! C'mon, why can't I do it? It's just four words. I-like-Mister-Hatori. That's it! Why can't I do it. On the count to three. One-two. Okay, hold on…. Again. One- Two- agh! Why is it so hard?_

As the battle inside raged on, the waitress brought in the order of a cheeseburger with fries for Arisa and a chicken sandwich for Tohru. "Tohru, whatever you have got to say, say it! You know I won't judge you, no matter what. I know it is hard, but say it!" Her friend said impatiently.

Torhu looked up dumbly. "How do you know that it's hard for me to say?" Arisa smiled, shaking her head at her dear friend.

"First of all, you hands are clammy from sweat, you have barely drank your soda, you keeping muttering to yourself silently, and you have not said a word since you decided you wanted to talk to me and proposed this place for our conversation. There are other hints but, mostly, your actions are pretty obvious." Tohru's friend spread her arms then folded them gently on the polished wooden table. Tohru breathed in slowly a couple times and then nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready. But you can't judge and don't lecture and don't' laugh either. This is serious so please take it seriously. Oh man1 I screwed up big time!" Tohru quickly blabbed out.

Arisa looked at her seriously, hiding the smile that was forcing its way out of the corners of her mouth. "What, are you pregnant?

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Tohru screamed out, causing the waitress to stop and turn around. After making sure all was right, she moved on to the kitchen.

The ex-Yankee smiled. "Well, in my opinion, that is the only thing to worry about. Unless you killed someone. If so, then there might be a problem but I think I could find some places to hide you from the cops." She smiled again, leaning back against the booth and folding her arms behind her. Torhu smiled to herself. Why did she ever doubt Arisa would understand her? Of course she could trust her. She silently thanked her for being understanding and breaking the ice. It would be so much easier now.

"Okay. The thing is, for a while now, since November, I like Mr. Hatori." She looked at her friend pleadingly. Arisa looked at her, trying to decide if Tohru was serious. After realizing that no laugh was ready to come out of Tohru's mouth, her face became very serious. She sat forward and folded her hands on the table. Tohru bit her bottom lip.

"By like, do you mean 'He is an awesome teacher' like of ' He is so hot' like or 'I want to be with him as a couple' like?"

"The last choice"

"Seriously? This is so weird? Tohru is all grown up! We got to tell Saki! She could probably read the waves emitting from him and then we could tell if he likes you or what he likes. We are going to have to make sure if he is a good guy for you. Wow, you actually got the hots for a teacher! That is breaking a rule beyond me! I'm kinda jealous! Don't worry Tohru, I'll make sure to take care of you and help you in winning the eye or Mr. Teacher soon enough! And if he ends up not liking you then I will beat him into a pulp for being an idiot!" While Arisa was chatting animatedly, Tohru felt a weight ease off her shoulder. It was alright. She understands and yet loves Tohru more for it. She smiled and began to much at her sandwich, nodding to everything that Arisa said.

**That's all. I got to go now. Sorry if its not all that you expect. I promise that once I get my computer back I will make them better, maybe even longer to make up for the lost time. Thanx!**

**Also, for all of you who gave me reviews, thanx! I appreciate them a lot.**


	11. Competition

**YAY! I got my computer back! Heres another chapter!**

Competition

The buzzing of the alarm awoke Tohru with a start. She groaned and turned it off. She just wanted to go back to sleep! Tohru sat up, staring blankly about her crème-colored room. Thoughts slowly filled her brain as her drowsiness began to wear off. _What day is it? Ah, school again… Wait, something happened recently, what was it again? Arisa and Saki…. That's right! Arisa and Saki know!_

With a bolt, Tohru sat up. Today she had classes with Mr. Hatori. After Tohru told Arisa her biggest secret, the two together told Saki. During the weekend, the three girls hung out, sharing their info on Mr. Hatori. Arisa, of course, knew close to nothing since she usually would not pay attention to anything stated as it was. The class was too easy for her and so she always let her mind wonder. Saki, on the other hand, due to her trouble with grades, paid the closest attention out of everyone (besides Tohru), and was even able to learn a bit about him due to the waves emitted and also by overhearing a conversation he once had on the phone.

It turned out that Mr. Hatori was in fact, 27, ten years older than Tohru! That quickly brought her mood down. After all, why would a grown man show any interest in her; she was just a child in his eyes. There were other miniscule things, such as what Mr. Hatori ate and his favorite color (blue) as well as where he lived (only 30 minutes from Tohru's house). However, probably the most heartbreaking thing of all was when Saki soundly pronounced four words. "He has a girlfriend."

Saki stated that she overheard him talking about some girl and very emotional waves were emitting from him; so emotional she could not tell them apart. There was no certainty whether he was happy with her or not, but he was not single.

Now Tohru was staring at herself in the mirror, uniform on and backpack on her shoulder. What would she do to look more mature? Her face had many childish features and her round eyes took away any seriousness she had. Sighing heavily, Tohru ran out the door quietly to not wake her mother who was still sleeping. It was still early when she arrived. Not wanting to see Arisa or Saki and cause them to worry, she grabbed what she needed from her locker and wandered around the school. As she turned the corner towards where Mr. Hatori's room was, Tohru stopped dead in her tracks.

Just a few feet away from her was Mr. Hatori. However, he was not alone. With her back facing Tohru, was a woman who was talking to Mr. Hatori. From what Tohru could see, she could tell she was pretty. Her hair was short and brown and she was wearing a yellow blouse and brown skirt. Tohru resumed walking… very slowly. As she neared she realized that Mr. Hatori's voice was different; it was kind. It did not sound like the man she heard in the classroom, full of authority. He seemed a little more at ease, though there was still something slightly odd about his voice. Not wanting to listen in on a conversation, Tohru walked towards the opposite side of the wall, yet still slowly.

She had a plan. Tohru would sneak a glance at this mystery girl, who probably was Mr. Hatori's girlfriend. She knew that. However, she just needed to see what she looked like. It would allow Tohru to see who got Mr. Hatori first, the type of face that stole him from her.

Once she passed the two she glanced back. The woman was beautiful and looked very young. Her features were quite childish and her eyes large and brown. Her face was cheerful, and it reminded Tohru of someone.

**I know it's not too long but this is just an introduction to a new beginning. I will try to make chapters longer and I will now be able to update more often because I got my computer back. YAY!!!!!!!! I am so happy now! :-D**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**


	12. A Newly Discovered Emotion

**Well, the reviews were great and thank you for them. Here is another chapter. Hope you like it!**

"Tohru? Tohru!" Arisa's yell snapped Tohru back to reality. Slightly puzzled, Tohru looked up, surveying her surroundings. She was in the cafeteria. Looking down, she saw her hands wrapped around a turkey sandwich. Only one bite has been stolen from it. She has been holding it he whole time and not realized it! "Tohru!" This time Tohru turned towards Arisa who was staring at her, an expression of worry on her face. "You ok?" Saki nodded, as if agreeing with the question. The two were sitting across from her, all the better to see her when they spoke to her.

Wondering what to answer, Tohru looked up with a small look of worry on her face. There was no need to worry them. This was her problem. "Oh, no. I'm not! I can't remember if I turned off the stove at all. I have been sitting here, trying to recount all that I have done since morning but I still don't remember!" Faking a sign of frustration, Tohru put her hands across her face. By now Saki would have read worry from her waves and Arisa could always tell if something was wrong. She couldn't deny her emotions, but she could deny the reason.

Almost automatically Saki and Arisa put on reassuring smiles. "Agh! Is that what this is about? You don't have to worry. You would never leave the house unless you check and re-checked everything ten thousand times. Even if you don't remember, it would happen instinctually. I'm sure it's fine. Unlike me, I almost burned down my house because I forgot that I lighted a match for a candle and put it on the couch. I'm sure it's fine. Stop worrying and eat your sandwich. You need the nutrients. You still have a half a day of school left." Saki, once again, only nodded and bit into her own pear.

Tohru nodded, smiling. What was truly on her mind, however, was Hatori and the girl. She could never win his heart now! It was too late for that! She didn't picture him as the type to leave someone he loves behind and she would never even try to do that. All she could do is to be a shadow he would never see. It brought heaviness upon her heart, one she didn't think was rational.

_It's just a crush! That's all! I just like him a little. Why do I feel so depressed? Why do I want to cry? It doesn't make sense! Oh no, Saki is looking at me! Waves emitting. She will read them! Agh!_ "I need to use the bathroom!" Tohru burst out and stood up, knocking her chair backwards. Clumsily, she picked it up and practically skipped to the bathroom. The two friends watched her in confusion. Tohru knew that Saki would not believe that Tohru would feel this depressed about a stove. At least, she hoped, her friends didn't see her that way!

A bubble was ready to burst in her. A few feet from the restroom she began to run. Something inside her was ready to explode! She had to hide. Her chest was hurting! What was going on? Tohru ran into the restroom and dropped to the ground, checking if anyone was in a stall. There were no feet visible. She quickly locked the door (janitors would do that to keep anyone from walking in when they are cleaning) and stood in front of a mirror. Her face scared her. It was pale and she started to shake.

Tohru couldn't understand her feelings. She felt sick but she knew she wasn't. Something inside her wanted to come out but she didn't want to release it. Her breathing became shallow and she clutched her hand to her chest. _What's going on with me? What is this feeling?_ Her thoughts strayed back to the morning. She was reliving everything. She was walking down the hallway again. She was seeing Hatori and the girl. He was kind, she was happy. They were together. He was not with her- Tohru.

That was when Tohru gave up and let go of the bubble inside her. Without warning, she burst into tears. Her chest was loosening and she could breathe better but her sobs grew louder. Slowly kneeling towards the floor, Tohru hid her face in her hands. She was crying. _Why am I crying? Why does it hurt so? My heart, it hurts for it to beat._ She just sat there on the floor, tears pouring and sobs escaping her throat. Someone tried to open the door, realized it was locked, and left. That was the only interruption that came her way.

The tears and sobs stopped due to the reason that she had nothing left to cry. However, Tohru still sat there on the floor, rocking back and forth in thought. She could not understand what made her so sad. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and she did not even twitch. Confusion and sorrow were heavy on her heart. _Was it because of Hatori? Do I feel like this because he makes me so sad?_ Unexpectedly, Tohru felt a slight joy. The thought of him brought a bit of joy in her and even though she felt heavy, Tohru couldn't help but smile. She smiled at the thought of him and yet here she was, on the ground, weak because he was with somebody else. This was not normal.

_Maybe I just need some sleep… Or maybe I am getting my period. That must be the reason for these mood swings!_ So Tohru got up, knowing full and well that even though she didn't know why, those were NOT the reasons for these emotions. Cleaning her face, she left the bathroom. The cafeteria was already empty.

**OK. So it might seem extreme, but then feelings for a teacher are just as extreme. You're left with confusion and joy, which is what Tohru feels now. I am still NOT certain about how to end this novel. Sorry. But I do have some great ideas in store for you so be patient. It might seem slow, but then such is life. However, the part you are all waiting for (will Tohru and Hatori have any relationship?) is coming soon. Don't worry, I will put in some Akito and Shigure moments, but this is mostly about Tohru's POV so that is my main focus. I might slip in an extra or something, for the Akito and Shigure fans. Review please! :-D**


	13. Exchange of Emotions

**I am sooooo sorry! I was so certain that I posted another chapter already (13) and just assumed that people didn't have time to read and comment it. Please forgive me and this horribly long wait! I didn't even bother going on fanfic because I have been busy and I decided I would after I had a review and today I realized that you guys still only had 12 chapters. I hope my readers will forgive me. As a result, I tried to compensate for what I did and made this chapter long (something that would usually be split to two chapters). Enjoy!**

Tohru was late for class. Her chemistry teacher, Mr. Bullock, only nodded towards Tohru as she walked in, but said nothing else. Tohru was never late for his class, always early. Mr. Bullock was a fair teacher and it was his way of saying that he would let it slide. However, when Tohru looked at Arisa, she knew that her friend wouldn't. Arisa's face was not anger, but nor was it sympathy. She knew that something was wrong and her face told Tohru that she would not let it go. It was also a face of pain; pain because it seemed as if Tohru did not trust her friends enough with her feelings. That was not the reason at all though! Tohru would have liked to tell them, but she didn't want them to worry. She needed to be able to handle things herself. She had to grow up, and she had to do it quick. It was an automatic impulse in order to catch up to the mental status of Hatori. Her body might be young, but maybe her mind might grow as old as his.

Sitting in her seat, a note bounced off Tohru's head. She looked down at the floor where it landed and picked it up. She knew who it was from even without opening it. Only one person was able to throw a piece of paper like that. Contemplating on what to do, Tohru unfolded the paper and read what was written inside:

_You & me after class_

_Im not kidding_

She folded it again and hid it in her pocket. _No, no, no, no! I cannot talk to her, not yet!_ She glanced at Arisa and saw eyes piercing back at her. She wouldn't let it go, she just wouldn't. She had to escape before Arisa. Tohru just didn't know how.

Those were Tohru's only thoughts throughout the class. As a result, once again she learned nothing during chemistry! Mr. Bullock will be surprised to see her grades drop suddenly. The idea made Tohru giggle, despite herself. All because of a stupid crush her life was going haywire! Imagine if she actually did have a relationship; things would have been crazier than now. She smiled at the thoughts, they were amusing as depressing as they sounded.

That's when a thought hit Tohru. It wasn't really any grand idea, but in her previous state even shallow thoughts did would not enter her mind. Tohru would just make a run for it. Even though Arisa was faster than her, she was also taller and would not be able to maneuver throughout the crowded hallways as easily. Unless she decided to punch and push people out of the way… the idea made Tohru feel slightly uneasy. When Arisa was determined to do something then nobody could stop her. Tohru was about to give up on the idea but the thought of confronting Arisa seemed so much worse – she had to try!

Tohru packed her bags three minutes before the bell. She would need to run out the door just as the bell rang. One minute before the bell, Mr. Bullock ended his class and everyone began gathering their things. Tohru sat quietly in her seat, counting the seconds in her head. If she got up now, Arisa would know something was up and meet her at the exit. However, if she sat still until the last five seconds (according to her count) she would be out the door by the time Arisa realized something Tohru was escaping. Escape. It sounded funny since Tohru was using it against her friend – her best friend. Five, four – Tohru was getting up and walking towards the door – three, two – Tohru's hands were already at the door – one. The bell didn't sound at first but it did within two seconds. Tohru sprinted. She didn't bother turning around and looking behind. She just ran to her next class and she was so preoccupied in not getting caught that Tohru forgot her next class was with Mr. Hatori.

She looked behind her only once she was next to class. She didn't run her right away, expecting Arisa to be smart and meet her by the doorway. Instead, she ran mazes around the school and not arriving here until seconds before the bell. Looking behind her, Tohru only saw a few students since most were already in their classrooms. She walked in the door and that is when realization struck her. Hatori was her next teacher! How could she have forgotten? The minute she saw him, Tohru's heart hammered against her throat and she felt a hard knot at her stomach. Suddenly feeling depressed again, Tohru slowly went to her seat and sat down.

It seemed, however, that Tohru was not the only down today. Hatori seemed off today also. His voice was down and he did not have much of the usual enthusiasm as he usually did. Not many students noticed, but Tohru did. She noticed it the moment Hatori began to speak. His voice was different – sad. As a result, even though Tohru felt disheartened about her own situation, concern filled her up more than her selfish feelings. Why was Hatori so unhappy today? Had it something to do with that woman?

Twenty minutes to the bell and Hatori gave up teaching, telling the students that the rest of the day they could do whatever. Everyone cheered and Tohru got more worried. Ten minutes to class, while Tohru was staring straight ahead, thinking, concerned, she felt somebody watching her. Looking around, she caught Hatori's eyes, looking right at her. She only caught his gaze for a second when he suddenly looked away. Five minutes to class and most students began gathering their books while talking about "America's Next Top Model" and "Scrubs" and what was coming out in theatres. Tohru did not join but then she usually never did. One minute to class Mr. Hatori dismissed everyone except – "Tohru, could I please talk to you for a minute?" Everyone left the classroom, unfazed by Hatori's statement. Tohru felt like she was going to pass out. Did he find out? Is he going to ask me to stay away or to leave the school?

Afraid of the unknown, Tohru sat in her seat as everyone filed out of the classroom. Once the room was clear, Hatori looked up at Tohru. "Come here." He said softly. Tohru grabbed her bag and walked towards his desk. Folding his hands, Hatori looked up at Tohru and she finally understood the previous gaze. He was concerned! "Has everything been alright? You seemed a bit down since you walked into this classroom." Tohru's heart began to race. _How did he notice that? Am I so obvious? And of course I'm not ok! _

"Yes, I'm fine, Mr. Hatori." Tohru managed to say. He did not seem convinced.

"You know Tohru, if something is the matter, you can tell me. I understand I'm only a teacher but I do know a lot about high school and if anyone is bothering you here or something else, it is best you tell someone." His voice was calm, logical, kind.

"It's nothing…" Tohru told him quietly. Even she wasn't convinced with her lie! Before Hatori could point it out, Tohru decided to aim the fire elsewhere. "But are you okay, Mr. Hatori? It is you who seems down."

Hatori sighed. "Tohru, an adult's life is something that adults must deal with on their own." He did not mean to sound cruel but the word "adult" struck Tohru hard. She was about to punk out but then decided against it.

This time, her answer had force behind it. "Mr. Hatori, you said yourself that if something is bothering me then I should talk about it to someone. Well, doesn't the same thing apply to you? Even adults need help and by using that line means that you're only punking out." The moment the words left Tohru's lips, she wished she could have taken them back. What has come over her? Who was she to order him around? To her surprise, Hatori smiled and Tohru's heart jumped.

"You're right Tohru, you are so right. Wow, I never thought little Tohru had this much spunk but I guess there is more to you than meets the eye, huh?" Even Tohru smiled at that. "Well, I see that you're mature enough to deal with whatever is bothering you the right way so I shall leave you alone and let you go on home." Tohru smile slowly faded because she didn't want to go! She was so happy right now, talking to him. However, she gave in, forcing a smile on her face.

"Okay, Mr. Hatori. See you in two days." Hatori laughed at that.

"Don't you mean tomorrow. I know you're always in the computer room because I see you there when on duty." Leaving, Tohru didn't know whether to blush or laugh.

**Ooh! What does Hatori's last comment mean? Does it even imply anything? And why was Hatori so sad? Hahaha! You will never know…. Well, you will know but not now. Review so that the same thing doesn't happen again. ******


	14. True Friends Understand

**Yeah, it's short. I just wanted to give you guys something to read and I would have extended this but I don't have much time. I'm packing for a trip. It's vacation time after all! I know this means that I won't be able to update often (yet again) but I will try because a computer will be available to me. Hope you like this short chapter.**

Arisa was waiting for Tohru at her locker. She was standing there, leaning against the blue lockers, her hands folded and her eyes angry. Tohru stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her. She totally forgot about her stunt today! Tohru stood there, wondering if she really needed to stop by her locker today. She did. Bracing herself, she walked towards her locker and, as a result, towards Arisa. When Arisa saw her, she expected her friend to come over and scream out her lungs or hit her or something relatively similar. Instead, her friend just stood there, waiting by her locker, looking at Tohru coolly. Tohru walked with caution and stood by her locker. Arisa did not say anything; she did not move. Sighing, Tohru opened her locker and took out what she needed from it. Still, Arisa did nothing. The silence was making Tohru nervous, and worse, ashamed. Closing her locker, she faced Arisa. "Sorry." She said. SLAM!

Tohru jumped as Arisa's fist met a locker next to hers, causing a startled objection to come out the mouth of a freshman boy when he saw that it made a large dent.. Arisa just turned and glared at him, causing him to walk away and muttering something about telling a teacher. Then Arisa faced Tohru again and said, "Am I you friend or not? How long have I known you? How many times have we been there for each other? Yet you still can't trust me?" Her voice rose with each sentence. Other students began to clear out of that hallway as Arisa's anger became obvious. Most of them knew better than to be near when Arisa was like this. "DAMMIT!" she screamed and this time kicked the same locker, causing another, larger, dent. Tohru flinched but said nothing. She was right, Tohru was wrong.

Hating to see Arisa so angry, so hurt, Tohru did but one thing – she embraced her friend tightly. "We are friends and I do trust you, Arisa! I do, I swear I do. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tohru cried out. Arisa's tense body began to loosen up and soon she embraced Tohru back. When they let go, the anger in Arisa's were replaced by relief.

"How about we talk about what happened at your house, Tohru." Tohru turned her head towards another voice, Saki's voice. She was standing there, watching, with a calm expression of understanding on her face. Tohru nodded in agreement and Arisa just shrugged her shoulders.

**Yay for true friendships! I got to pack now but maybe if I have time later today, I will type up another chapter to post later. Review though. Please review.**


End file.
